The Power of Jupiter
by Starshadow Reiko
Summary: It's a race to the Jupiter Lighthouse! What obstacles will arise to meet the two parties? WARNING: Not for you Ivan-bashers. This story revolves around him a few times. 'Cuz he's cute. Err ... and he's a Jupiter Adept. Want pairings? Let me know, and I'll


The Power of Jupiter  
  
By: Reiko  
  
  
===  
  
  
Isaac, Garet, Mia, Ivan, and the others of Golden Sun itself belong to their respectful owners in Camelot. As of now, I have no idea whether to create a character  
or not. It'll come to me later. But, if I do, this character belongs to meeeee.   
  
Before I start, let me say this: I have their Djinni equipped by how I have them in my game. I put all the earth Djinni on Isaac, fire on Garet, wind on Ivan, and   
water on Mia. It sounds like a stupid combo, but hey; I do up to 600 damage thus far, and I'm only up in the high level 30's. Gimme a review of what you think,  
but give me POSITIVE feedback. I'm very sensitive, and even ONE bad review could cause me to completely cease my writings.   
  
  
For now .... enjoy. Sorry if this chapter seems short.  
  
  
  
===  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A silvery orb, the full moon, hung lazily within the Angaran sky, stars twinkling as if they were powered by another. The spring breeze, warmed by  
earlier sun's light, rustled tall grasses of the vast field, forming a peaceful atmosphere outside the town of Vale. An orb of violet burst into light, followed by six  
others, each giving their own distinct 'Pop!'. The lights gave way to form tiny flying creatures, blue eyes gazing upon this environment happily as minuscule wings  
beat swiftly to carry their little forms. Gust, Breeze, Zephyr, Smog, Kite, Luff, and Squall flit back and forth to say hello to the plants and animals within the area,   
the Jupiter Djinni taking advantage of the open space.   
  
  
  
A pair of leather boots stepped carefully onto the grass, eyes of a deep amethyst watching the seven tiny creatures catch fresh air from their confinement  
within Vale. A crystal rod was held within the left hand of this male, robes of gold, green, and violet keeping his body warm against what was a cool night. Blonde  
tresses, slightly messy yet tidy at the same time, caught a breeze. A free palm would brush these troublesome strands aside. The boy spoke to himself, as he had  
strayed from his friends, whom were attending a yearly festival within the hometown of Isaac and Garet.   
  
  
"Finally ... silence."   
  
  
  
  
Almost as if on cue, the seven Djinni scattered, gathering to perch upon the boy's head, staff, and shoulders. A smile curled upon his lips. The divine creatures  
were like dear friends to him; Maybe more than Isaac, Garet, and Mia ...   
  
  
  
  
" .. Ivan! "   
  
  
  
  
  
The boy turned his head upon the calling of his name, a new figure crossing the tranquil field to meet with him. This girl was adorned in white boots,  
robing a soft white with mixes of cerulean to match, in Ivan's opinion, beautifully-cared for tresses. Turquoise eyes remained soft. An Angelic Ankh was clutched   
tightly within a pale palm. The Water Seer was panting lightly, as if she'd been running quite a while.   
  
  
"Here you are!" She began breathlessly, pointing her Ankh toward Vale and giving it a shake for emphasis. "Isaac sent me to look for you. When the Neptune  
Djinni couldn't find you within town, I -- we grew terribly worried!"  
  
  
Ivan opened his mouth to reply, but the girl cut him off. "You could at *least* let us know where you were going!"   
  
  
  
The Wind Seer shook his head, his eyes gazing toward the ground. ".. And I am sorry for that, Mia. I felt that I needed a peaceful area to think."  
  
  
"About .. ?"  
  
  
"What Hama meant when she spoke to me as if she knew me."  
  
  
  
"Oh." Mia grew silent. She was fully aware that Ivan had many questions to ask Hama; Yet the woman would not even bother to answer one of them.  
The Water Seer was not one to see friends when they felt blue, so she lightly rubbed his back, giving a smile. "Don't worry about it, Ivan. You'll find the answers  
soon enough. For now, why not come back with me? Garet would have a fit if I came back empty-handed."  
  
  
Ivan nodded, and gave a chuckle. Mia had meant the last part as a joke .... but who knew? Taking the girl's offer, he hesitantly left the peaceful field,  
calling the seven Jupiter Djinni to follow. Popping back into violet orbs of light, Gust, Zephyr, Breeze, Smog, Kite, Squall, and Luff abided, and hovered behind  
the boy.  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Saturos ....... SATUROS! Stop fussing around; It's just a bite!" A young woman in elaborate garb tried desperately to hold the grown man still, fishing  
a trinket from her pocket. The man hollered loudly, clutching madly to his arm.   
  
  
"So much for dignity."  
  
"QUIET, OLD MAN!"   
  
  
  
Jenna gave a nasty look to Saturos for shouting at Kraden, but fully enjoyed the pain the antagonist was going through. During a recent random  
encounter, a tarantula appeared. With its last breath, it had bitten Saturos, inflicting poison upon him. Mendardi proceeded to stuff a blue flowering plant into  
her companion's mouth. "Stop your blubbering and chew. I never thought I'd need to buy antidotes, but because *you* are a useless git .. "   
  
  
Gagging among a bitter taste, Saturos chewed the antidote plant quietly. "Yes, well .. YOU were the one that didn't want to just leave it alone so we   
wouldn't have to waste time dealing with little spiders!"  
  
  
  
  
"For adults, these two can quarrel like children," Kraden whispered to Jenna. What came back was a giggle in agreement. Felix, leaned against a tree, watched  
them all in silence, his face solid. A trace of impatience showed as he'd sigh and gaze up at the moon, wondering how long they would sit here because of a little  
bug bite. With a nod to Alex, he'd begin his travel, the blue-haired man following. Mendardi looked up from Saturos.   
  
  
"Hey! Where are you two going!?"  
  
  
  
"To the next town to sleep. We're not waiting here for your little boyfriend's boo-boo to heal."   
  
  
  
"He's *not* my boyfriend; You men are so immature! Just for that, YOU, Alex, are going to stay up tonight and watch the captives!"  
  
  
  
  
Alex visibly winced, stopping in his tracks. Sheba, Jenna, and Kraden sometimes intentionally pestered them as they tried to sleep, marvelling in how they can  
be completely annoying. Keeping his jaws clamped shut to keep from snapping back at the woman, he gazed upon his gloves through dark eyes, fidgetting with  
the articles of clothing absentmindedly.   
  
  
" .. Yes, ma'am .. but don't think I'll be enjoying it. And keep Saturos' trap shut; Even *if* the poison's gone, the bite will keep stinging until it closes up. "  
  
  
Grinning wickedly at a loud huff behind him, he nodded to Felix, who made to follow him into the next town. If it would take a few days' walk to get to the Jupiter  
Lighthouse, why not have a little bit of fun with it?   
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
The children playing ring-around-the-rosie around the Psynergy Stone cheered loudly upon the entrance of both Mia and Ivan, ignoring their game  
to run over to them.  
  
  
"You found him! Yay! Now we can continue with the festival!"  
  
"Yeah! Yeah! And my mom even says *I* can participate in one of the plays! I get to play as an Elf Mage!"  
  
  
  
"Whoa, whoa, wait," Ivan cut in, quirking a brow. He rested his palms upon his knees to lower to the first child's level. "The whole town was looking for  
me?" "Yeah!" The first, a little girl, replied. "We even stopped the festival to look for you; You're our friend, too, you know!" "Say," began Mia. "How about you  
guys go and let the Elders know that he's been found? I'll even let you keep one of the Mercury Djinni for the night!"   
  
  
"YAY!" The children loved the tiny creatures. Moving as fast as they could, the two kids sped downtown to deliver the news. Mia turned to face Ivan and gave  
a curt nod. "I better go find the little guys first; I have to keep a promise."   
  
"I see," Ivan chuckled. "Well, we've already found all the Djinni thus far, so finding them all in Vale should be cake. How about I help?"  
  
"Oh, I can manage on my own," Mia smiled. "But thank you for the offer. You have to meet up with Isaac and Garet before they go into conniptions."  
  
Laughing openly, Ivan agreed, and gave Mia a quick wave before he followed the first flight of steps in search of the two boys.   
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Once knowing Ivan was in attendance, the town of Vale continued their festivities, beginning with Psynergy competitions. Three men lined up into position   
behind a white 'line', a painted rope laid upon the grass, the objective fresh in their minds; Using 'Move' to push the stones to the finish line first without stepping  
past the line.   
  
"It's too bad, Isaac," Garet gloated, the second contestant, popping his knuckles. "I've practiced more than you have; You're mine!"   
  
"Keep in mind," the blonde-haired boy called back, "that I've been through the same quest as you; My prowess has greatened since last."   
  
  
A whistle sounded from behind them and the three men charged their Psynergy, a white aura glowing about them to form into large hands. The limbs then sped  
to the stones, and began to push quickly. All around the contestants the citizens of Vale cheered, having a general good time. Bets were even placed upon who  
would reach the finish first. Moments passed, and the stones were near the finish. Isaac gazed to his left to see Garet. He had a confident face on, but as his best  
friend, he knew he was hiding complications with his performance. As the stones were moving farther away the Psynergy was growing weaker, slowing the   
travels.   
  
  
"Shoot! NO!" Garet hollered. "My stone stopped! C'mon! Move! Pleeease!" He tried leaning a bit to give the stone the last push. Perspiration dotted Isaac's   
forehead faintly as he'd send all his mindpower into moving that single large stone past the finish line ribbon. A corner of his eye noticed a brighter glow from where  
Garet stood. The Champion-rank chuckled freely, now remembering something he learned in the past. Forming Psynergy into a ball, he gave a victorious howl,  
performing a 'Force' upon the stone and bumping it across the finish line with Isaac's stone only a few moments behind.   
  
The crowd went wild. A few men groaned as their bets were lost, and another group whooped with joy as they became richer.   
  
  
  
... But merriment was killed as a panicked man ran into the middle of it all, screaming at the top of his lungs:   
  
  
  
"MONSTER! THERE'S A MONSTER IN VALE!!"  
  
  
  
  
The women began to panic, a few searching for their children, as many of the men demanded where the monster was located. Isaac took no time in asking   
questions and standing around. Grabbing Garet by the arm, he hauled him down a nearby flight of stairs to find Ivan and Mia, an ominous roar rumbling the   
very earth as if inviting the Adepts over ....   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


End file.
